Morning Meetings
by mwendyr
Summary: Another One Shot. A morning meeting takes place outside of 1PP. Please read and review


A/N I realise that this isn't a popular choice of pairing for most people. However, that's never been able to stop me before. Thank you to everyone who read Hopelessly Addicted. Here's another One Shot. Also just so that it's known I don't own LOCI and I wish I did.

Please read and review!

Morning Meetings

Detective Mike Logan was just finally walking through the gates at One Police Plaza after a 'painful' ride on the subway. It had been a morning of mass proportions. He hadn't slept much the night before and it had been for a good thing, which was the first time in a long time for him. He had been out enjoying himself and once he got home he could not sleep and when he finally did sleep it became morning and he was getting a phone call from his partner, Detective Carolyn Barek, telling him that he was late. _Shit_ had been the first word to escape his mouth. He had then quickly dressed, washed and decently groomed himself before he headed for his car.

However, when he had turned the key in the ignition his car had failed to start. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration he tried the ignition again, and again.

And again.

But it wouldn't start, he looked at the hood of the car just in time to see steam coming from the engine. Sighing and smacking the steering wheel again, Logan pushed the car door open and slammed it shut once he had stepped out.

Seeing no alternative he had then chosen to take the subway. Whilst waiting he had gotten himself a coffee and was now currently balancing his coffee with his folder. Logan didn't usually carried one, nor did he usually take work home with him but he had gotten behind in paperwork and Barek was threatening to have his ass if he didn't do it.

Not that he'd done any of it.

He walked towards the main entrance of The Plaza and saw Detective Alex Eames standing at the door, she seemed to be waiting for something... or someone, Logan assumed it was her partner she was waiting for. "You waiting for Goren?" he spoke before he had announced he was there. It seemed to startle her as she turned towards him.

Her surprised expression turned to recognition. "Yes, I am."

"Why out here?" He walked to her so that they were face to face with little space between them.

"We're going to head straight to Carrie Lakes apartment." She replied, Logan lifted an eyebrow and she realised that he didn't know about Carrie Lake. "Oh, a little earlier this morning we got called to a crime scene, Miss Lake was killed sometime last night. Bobby's gone to get his folder." Logan instinctively looked down at his even though the two folders were not connected.

"Did you actually sleep?" He asked, in what seemed to be a concerned voice.

"No, not really. I'll be alright once I get some coffee in my system." She said it with humor and she smiled at him waving her hand in dismissal, he smiled at her in return and then offered her his own coffee. "No, it's okay."

"I'm insisting." Alex felt like she had no choice but to accept the coffee. "It'll keep you alert." She took the cup and smiled.

They looked at each other and then she took a sip of the coffee. He leaned in to her so that no one else could hear. "I had a great time last night." it was almost a whisper, but Alex heard and she smiled.

Whispering in return but with a smile upon her face she said, "So did I." Mike's phone began buzzing loudly in his coat pocket and they were so close to each other that she recognised it before he did. She looked down at his pocket with her eyes and looked back at his face with a grin "You're vibrating." she said, sarcastically. He grinned, and tried to resist making a comment.

Instead, he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Barek. "Ah, I got to go." Alex nodded. "I'll see you later?"

"You better do." She said with a laugh.

"I'll take _that_ as a yes." He answered the phone and waved goodbye to her as he continued walking into the building. He made his was to the elevator before Alex finally lost sight of him.

"Eames?" She hadn't even seen her partner walking out of the elevator, she turned to look at him to see he was carrying his folder and looking curious. "I'm sorry I k-kept you waiting. I wanted to make sure I had everything. You seemed... far away."

"Not that far." She replied, seeing his face of concern she realised a joke probably wasn't the best way to go. "I'm fine. Just tired. Let's go."

As she walked away and he followed she couldn't help but grin as he asked, "Where did you get the coffee from?"

_finished_

_please review! thank you for reading my story_


End file.
